


Feeling Unwrapped

by flickawhip



Category: Monster High
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 04:52:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 169
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2415668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/flickawhip/pseuds/flickawhip
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Vague fluff</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feeling Unwrapped

Every time Frankie looked at Cleo she felt so unwrapped. The girl looked at her as if she was beautiful, as if she meant everything to her. Cleo had never had that before. Deuce occasionally talked, occasionally flirted with her but both Cleo and Deuce knew it was only cover, a wrapping designed to hide what she needed, what she really wanted. Cleo had taken to walking silently, not looking at or talking to other people, not least when she was around Frankie. 

Frankie had come to her that night, smiling softly as she moved to settle beside Cleo. The two had shared a bed before, once, when Cleo had felt like she needed a little comfort. Now both Frankie and Cleo needed to know that they were safe. Cleo had made Frankie promise not to tell anyone and she hadn't. Frankie had not asked for anything from Cleo. She was happy. She had found someone to love her, someone she loved. 

Even now, alone, Cleo felt totally unwrapped.


End file.
